


Feathers and Lace

by CrystalBallOfDreams



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBallOfDreams/pseuds/CrystalBallOfDreams
Summary: What happens when a 250 year old marriage contract causes Jareth to bind himself to the one person in the world he least expected?What happens when our feisty Sarah discovers she is actually the long lost fae princess of a fallen kingdom and is expected to honor a contract?Chaos happens.Feathers and Lace go together just like Crystals and Leather. But which one are they?
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Feathers and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Labyrinth for the first time a few months ago at the age of 24. While I liked the movie, I couldn't help but linger over the thought of Jareth and Sarah together. From this lingering thought, a plot dust bunny turned into a plot rabbit. It was no ordinary rabbit.
> 
> I've never written fan fiction before, so please read and review so I can make it better. I will try to keep this updated as much as possible, but I am writing it as I go.

Sarah stood outside of the heavy wooden doors, studying the ornate carvings as if they would reveal a secret way out of the situation she currently found herself in. Behind said doors lay her future and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Scratch that, she knew exactly how she felt about it. Downright angry and hurt, that’s how she felt. Angry that she was being forced into this. Hurt by her parents for selling her without considering how it would affect her. Neither of these feelings would help her out though, and she steadied herself with a deep breath, putting a fake but somewhat believable smile on her face and nodding to the guards outside of the doors. Now moving from their almost statuesque positions, they opened the heavy doors towards her and she stepped into the giant room of white and gold, the brightness almost blinding her for a moment.

Once her eyes adjusted, quite quickly thankfully, she saw the four people standing up on the dais, three of them facing her, one with his back towards her. The priest standing in the middle was dressed in ritual garb; a long brown gown covering whether it was a male or female, though Sarah could care less right now. Next to the priest stood a man who held himself as high as possible, almost looking down his nose at anyone in his presence. His long blonde hair was loose and flowing down to his shoulders, his blue eyes startling even from across the room. His green court jacket covered a loose white shirt, which was complemented by dark brown dress pants and a pair of brown leather shoes. Simple, but elegant enough for the occasion. The woman on the other side of the priest was much more attention seeking, with her brown hair tied up in an intricate bun, her face covered in sparkles to accent the pale pink, almost sheer dress that sparkled with every slight movement. She held herself up even higher, seeming to look down her nose as if to see if the person would be checking for boogers.

At that thought Sarah chuckled a bit to herself despite the situation, and the clearing of a throat made her instantly silence, the man giving her a reproachful look. The one with his back to her did not turn, though she saw the slight shift in his stance as he began to become aware that her presence was finally in the room. Stiffening her back, Sarah walked slowly up to the dais, curtsying to the man and woman looking at her, who only gave her nods and motioned for her to join the unknown man. He too had blonde hair, wild in nature that reminded her shockingly of someone she did not want to think of. Too many bad memories from those years ago. Slowly, she walked the last couple of feet to stand beside him, keeping her eyes on the priest until he motioned for them to turn towards each other. Nothing could have prepared her for the person across from her.

-

Jareth knew the second the woman came in the room, stiffening as if he was under the gaze of his parents. Which in a way, he was. He did not like that he was doing this – the only thing that kept him from refusing and walking away was that cursed contract he’d signed during the war 300 years ago when he was just a new king. As he heard the woman chuckle, he raised a delicate eyebrow at her lack of decorum, wondering why a woman of her status would be chuckling at a time like this. From what he had heard, the woman was a shut in and rarely made court appearances, rather than strut herself around like most noble ladies liked doing. He refrained from turning around to look upon his soon-to-be wife, honestly hoping that this was all a bad dream. The only reason he’d agreed to sign the damned contract was to help the queen, who ended up failing anyways, losing her kingdom and her life. Jareth never wanted a woman unless it was only for a night, much less a wife that he could not legally divorce. When the priest finally bid them to turn towards each other, he did so quickly and almost stumbled backwards in shock. Only one word came to mind…

_...Sarah..._

His mismatched blue and green eyes took the sight of her in, from the brown hair that was elegantly twisted and braided before being placed on top of her head like a crown, which actually supported a small tiara of silver and diamonds, to the graceful arch of her eyebrows that revealed that she was no longer human. Her brown eyes, the color of dark chestnuts, wide and almost fearful as she realized just who she about to marry. Forcing himself to ignore the fear in her eyes, he looked further down her person, taking in the low-cut, almost too-revealing white dress that went from her breasts down to the floor, turning sheer at the belly and beyond the curve of her hips, hiding the necessary parts to be modest. Her arms were clothed in the same sheer white material, billowing out at her elbows and just barely touching her knees. He could see her doing an initial sweep of his person as well, and he got over his shock enough to bow politely to her, taking her hand and brushing his lips along her knuckles.

“Precious.” He practically purred, wondering just how this marriage was going to work now that the girl who’d bested his Labryinth was here, about to bind herself forever with him. Surely she’d put away her thoughts of him being her adversary by now, the years hopefully doing more than making her a beauty to behold. Any other woman he'd hoped to woe and bed, quicken her with child before she tried to kill him for his power and throne. Sarah was a wild card; unknown in his knowledge of how to win her. Did he want to win her? Surely not.

The man beside the priest cleared his throat and motioned for them to get on with it, clearly impatient. The priest nodded and tied a band of deep green cloth around the two hands still joined together, tying a simple knot on the top. Their hands tingled together, his standard gloves gone as they hindered the magic that ran through the fae and a wedding ceremony needed the magic to bind them together. Turning towards Jareth, the priest motioned for him to say the binding verses, something he’d memorized just the night before, putting it off until the last moment in hopes of finding a way out of this.

“I, King Jareth, in the name of the gods of old, by the life that courses within my blood, take thee Princess Nealie, to my hand and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee and thy ways as I respect myself.”

-

Cringing at her supposedly real name, Sarah couldn’t help but be moved by the vows though she was opposed to this entire thing, even more so now that she discovered who her husband was to be. His hair was still as wild and soft looking as when she met him the first time, his mismatched eyes startling and feeling as if he could see right through her. His standard black leather jacket covered a decidedly opulent white ruffled shirt with small jewels of white and black glittering from the edges, and his tights. Dear blessed gods, his black tights were as form fitting as before, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, ending in black leather shoes. At the tender age of 15, she hadn't realized what that bulge was, but now she knew very well what it was and just what she'd be experiencing later. At the priest’s nod to her, she licked her dry lips and started the memorized words.

“I, Princess Nealie, in the name of the gods of old, by the life that courses within my blood, t-take thee King Jareth, to my hand and my spirit, to be my c-chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame. I promise to l-l-love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee and thy ways as I respect myself.”

She couldn’t help but stutter through the couple words, the word ‘love’ almost causing her tear up at the thought of loving him. Not that she hadn’t had her fantasies about the Goblin King and his illegally tight pants, but love had never been in her mind. He’d followed the rules set out by the Labyrinth and taken Toby, but she would never forgive him for putting the idea into her head with that cursed red book. Though she hated the book now for what it meant, she still kept it in her personal belongings – one of the few items she’d been able to bring with her from her home that she couldn't quite make herself get rid of. Satisfied, the man standing next to the priest nodded and the priest looked at the couple in front of him.

“By the name of the gods and goddesses, I now name thee husband and wife. King Jareth, you may kiss your bride.”

Somehow, Sarah hadn’t thought of this point of the ceremony, and neither had Jareth, his eyes flickering sharply to the priest before looking back at her. He began to smirk at her, and she quivered for a second to see that self-satisfied smirk being pointed at her again. Sarah had to act quickly, and so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned up quickly and put her lips against his cheek, placing a chaste kiss against the pale skin and satisfying the tradition of a kiss.

“Do not think I agree to this marriage, Goblin King.”

Sarah spat out in a whisper, wanting her position on this union to be made clear to him. When she leaned back onto the flats of her feet, he couldn't help a slight chuckle form and his eyes held a look that let her know she was not alone in this sentiment. The priest looked a bit taken back by the lack of an actual lover’s kiss but untied their hands, bowing to the man and woman on either side of him. Sarah looked at them and curtsied again. No words for them and their schemes. Jareth on the other hand kissed both of their hands, bowing just barely to them. “Mother. Father. While I hate to, my wife and I must bid you farewell. We hope you grace us with a visit to the Goblin Kingdom soon.” His tone spoke volumes that he clearly did not want them to be present or anywhere near himself, and he wound his arm around Sarah’s narrow waist. Before she could object, she felt the pull of transportation, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth to avoid the nausea that consumed her with teleporting like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Marriage vows are a slightly alternated version of Celtic wedding vows I found online. Handfasting was typical of tying the hands together, but I loved the thought of it for the actual wedding.


End file.
